


For Alchemy!

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alchemist Carlos, Blow Jobs, Corruption of Champions!AU, Dubious Consent, Incubus Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite hearing the horrific rumors concerning the demon realm, Carlos the alchemist decides to go there anyway for the alchemic potential the place's plants may have. Once there, an overtly friendly incubus by the name of Cecil strikes him up in conversation, and even persuades him to sample one of the realm's potent aphrodisiacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Alchemy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Daftalchemist's](http://daftalchemist.tumblr.com/) and [Oxytrezart's](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/) Cecilos [Corruption of Champions AU](http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/post/77432423204/daft-and-i-are-currently-rping-a-cecilos) because it's everything that I didn't know I wanted until now.

It was probably foolish what he did. Stupid even. It was rare that humans entered this realm of demons and beasts, unheard of for them to willingly enter for no martyr-like reason. So, if anyone were to call Carlos the alchemist stupid or mad for walking through that portal into the demonic realm, he would understand their logic fully.

What drew him there was part morbid curiosity and part scientific interest. Every year, the village of Ingnam, his village, sent a chosen champion through a portal nestled in a nearby cave to the other side and, every year, none of said champions ever returned. What fate could have possibly befallen them in that realm? Only rumors of the darkest variety reached his ears from gossipy housewives seeking cures for their children’s colds among his alchemic wares. So, he supposed part of his reasoning of entering the demon realm was to either dispel or confirm those horrific rumors.

The other part was his profession. An entirely new realm no-doubt meant entirely new plants and herbs, fruits and berries which would most likely be a boon to his business. To be the first, and possibly only, alchemist to harness the ingredients within the demon realm… ah, how the chance at making such an important scientific discovery made his heart soar!

And so, against the part of his mind screaming at him to stay right where he was in the village, he entered the portal with some alchemical and camping supplies.

The environment was indeed as hellish as the rumors claimed they were, with the earth and sky tinted a fiery red. Even with the sudden change in color, the area immediately surrounding the portal appeared to be suitably safe, so Carlos set up his camp right there, laying down a bedroll and readying his alchemical instruments. Though, he did briefly wonder why the previous champion had strayed from the portal, if they had even chosen to stray from it at all.

The sun was nearly setting, so Carlos just barely had enough time to explore the area around his camp before returning to it for the night, unable, and honestly a tad terrified, to wander about in the pitch blackness. He had just slunk over to his bedroll and curled up on it when a voice, as penetrating as a church bell and as dark and rich as the most sinful of desserts made back in Ingnam.

“It’s a bit early for a new champion to join our midst.”

Carlos immediately jerked up from his spot on the ground and whirled towards the source of the voice, a figure facing away from him that was bent slightly over his equipment. A spade-shaped tail flicked atop a waistcloth dotted with pouches and small satchels that just barely covered the stranger’s groin and rear. Two horns curled back on either side of unruly, dark hair and every inch of his ivory skin was utterly flawless.

Though, the definite inhuman appearance was not enough to dissuade Carlos from charging forward to protect his equipment.

Rushing over to the stranger, he pulled at the twitching tail, yanking him away from his prized alchemical devices. “Those are delicate instruments and I would greatly appreciate it if you don’t touch-“

Then the person turned around and Carlos was able to see the demon in front of himself for what he really was.

His eyes, blinking down at him beneath eyebrows quirked in amusement, were entirely black as coal dust except for a single white point in each trained on him which he assumed to be his pupils. The grin on his face, halfway between scheming and pleasantly entertained, was composed of sharp little teeth that clicked in place around each other perfectly. And then he spoke again and that unholy timbre filled the air between them once more. “Come now, surely just _touching_ wouldn’t do your delicate little devices any harm?”

That voice had a peculiar quality present in it, like how thugs would not-so subtly indicate that they should receive a cut from a business or else something might _happen_ to an establishment, only stronger. That siren’s song called out to Carlos, pleading with him to have ‘Oh just one touch, Mister Alchemist. Just a single touch and I’ll be right on my way.’ Though, that unsettling grin that the stranger still wore was saying something more like, ‘I am going to touch your precious little items and there is nothing at all you can do to stop me.’

Carlos shook his head, ignoring both of the things trying to garner his attention. “Yes, it will! Well… Depending on where exactly you touch them and the force applied with it, but that’s not the point here! The point is that you shouldn’t be going around touching things that don’t belong to you, especially when they belong to complete strangers!”

Briefly, Carlos realized that he hadn’t expected to be lecturing what was presumably a demon on basic manners that day.

“Well then, I suppose we shouldn’t be strangers anymore, in that case.” Without any further warning, Carlos suddenly found an outstretched, clawed hand right in his face. “The name’s Cecil, proud demon. Well, ‘proud demon’ isn’t my surname, but surnames tend not to matter too much around here since most families are nonexistent now, like that small range of mountains around here. Wouldn’t suggest going there, by the way.”

Gingerly, Carlos let the tail slip from his grasp and clamped his thumb and index finger to Cecil’s palm and the back of his hand respectively, gently shaking it while avoiding the wicked claws sprouting from his fingers. Silently, he made a note to himself to go examine the level of existence the mountains had himself, warnings be damned. He hadn’t heeded them so far anyway, why start now? “That’s nice… uh, Cecil, right? Um, my name’s Carlos and, as I’m sure you’ve noticed already, I’m an alchemist. It’s why I came here, in fact.” That last fact, added almost as an afterthought, was filled with the pride of one whose job hadn’t yet lost its glitz and glamour even after years of toiling away at it.

“An alchemist, hm?” He hummed in thought, glancing back at all the flasks and glass instruments Carlos had set out. “There’s another one that hangs out around the lake. A bit depressing, speaking to him. Could be the fact that he cowers into a little ball whenever demonic influences are near, but I like to think that it’s just his dour nature souring any conversations he tries to have. I sincerely hope that being a poor conversational partner isn’t a trait of all alchemists.”

“Well, I’m afraid that I’m not here for conversation.” He stated simply, moving forward to check to see that the demon hadn’t ruined his equipment before he made his presence known. “I am here to learn and experiment and see just what is so special about this land. Maybe harness some of the ingredients around here for the betterment of mankind, depending on what I can find.”

“What’s so special about this land, hm…?” Cecil seemed to ponder this question for a few moments, idly drumming his claws against his chin, before the answer struck him. Reaching into one of the pouches adorning his waist, he pulled out of it a labelless bottle full of an odd pink liquid. The fluid within roiled about even as he steadied it in front of the alchemist’s gaze, sloshing up against the sides of the container as though threatening to escape. “You mean like this?”

Carlos’ scientific curiosity was definitely peaked upon seeing this strange concoction, though wariness also arose in him. Cecil was still a demon after all, and no amount of attempted friendliness was going to change that fact. “Um… maybe. I’ve certainly never seen anything like it back in my realm. Might I ask what it does?”

“Why does it have to do anything?” Cecil inquired, swirling the fluid around in its bottle, clutching tightly to it as though it were really liquid gold. “It’s simply a nice, refreshing drink, which you look like you could use, by the way.” At the skeptical look and raised eyebrow Carlos shot him, he rolled his eyes before uncorking the bottle to let an overly-sweet aroma from within permeate the air. “Fine then, Mister Alchemist, I’ll drink some of it to show you that it’s perfectly safe, then you can have some. That sound good?”

“I suppose so…” Carlos relented, feeling slightly better about it if it had a chance to make the demon spontaneously combust before he himself drank it. Only slightly, though.

Smirking, the demon raised the glass to his lips and took a hearty swig of it, slowly swallowing it so that his newfound friend would have no doubts as to whether he had actually consumed it or not. After a minute or two, he rotated his body until he was facing away from Carlos, accentuating his sluggish twirl with a little shimmy of his hips. “You see? Absolutely nothing different about me. Not even a new pair of horns or anything like that.”

Rolling his eyes at the distinctly disappointed tone in the demon’s voice, he snatched the bottle from him, now feeling the slightest bit guilty that he hadn’t trusted him as to the nature of the drink in the first place. He supposed even demons had helpful sides and this one was just trying to show his off to the newest human to the realm or something like that. Hell if he knew how demons worked, that was the priest’s and exorcist’s job, not his. Raising the container up to the air, he smiled, probably the first one of genuine happiness he had shown since entering this realm. “To a new, unlikely friendship.” He said before downing the entirety of the rest of the liquid.

And then, he immediately stumbled back, letting the bottle slip from his hands to make a hollow ‘thunk’ upon hitting the ground.

Heat. That was the only way he could describe what he was feeling. Heat suffusing and spreading throughout his whole body, focused on one section of his anatomy in particular. He began to pant, sweat beading up on his skin to try, in vain, to cool his form. There would be no dousing the inferno beginning to rage in his abdomen with mere panting or sweating. It was sudden, too sudden to have come about from anything he was aware of… unless…

“Wh-wh-what did you just give me?” Carlos muttered more to himself than to Cecil, hand pressed against his own forehead, eyes tightly clamped shut to deny the new realization that the demon was actually very, _very_ attractive.

“A lust draft.” He replied as though the answer was obvious “It’s a secretive blend of aaaall sorts of chemicals, specially-designed to flood the drinker with a wave of lust. Though, I’ve built up a bit of a resistance to it over my time spent here.” He smirked. “However, based on your reaction, I’m guessing it’s worked _wonders_ on you.”

Oh, it was certainly working _something_ on him, that’s for sure. Something he had tried his best to not acknowledge since first experiencing it years and years ago. Paying attention to his body’s more primal urges was sinful according to the town priest, so he just shoved his needs to the back of his mind. Besides, he was much too hopelessly enthralled by science to listen to how his body ached for release.

But now, now it was as though all those years of pent-up sexual frustration had arisen to flood through his body, focusing on one, throbbing point in particular that was only getting more and more painfully unbearable by the second. The only answer he was able to give in such a state was a tortured groan as he swayed on his feet, legs trembling and looking like they were about ready to give way beneath him.

And then he felt arms delicately curling around his shoulders, shepherding him in what he knew to be the direction of his bedroll even with his eyes closed.

“Easy now.” That sickly-sweet voice cooed down at him, fingers roaming along the tops of his shoulders and arms even while leading him. Then they were pushing down, forcing him to lie back on his makeshift bed. “You just stay right there and I’ll take _real_ good care of you, okay?”

He didn’t exactly have much of a choice in the matter, especially in his current state, so he simply tried to relax as best as he could beneath those fingers that were now drifting lower. It was only when they curled around his belt did he open his eyes. They jerked open and his body would have jerked up as well if one of the hands hadn’t chosen that moment to dart up and press down against his chest. Carlos squirmed, though he couldn’t tell if it was brought about by fear or rising lust, as he saw that Cecil still had that unsettling grin on his features as well as a new, hellish glint in his eyes.

“Now, now,” He crooned in a disapproving manner, pushing down against Carlos’ chest hard enough that the ribcage was just before its breaking point, just as a warning against trying to get away again. For now, anyway. “That’s not relaxing… Oh well, what I’m going to do to you will end up making you relax eventually, so I suppose it’s not _too_ big of a deal.”

With that, both hands returned to his pants and quickly undid the belt before yanking them down, letting Carlos’ throbbing cock bob freely in the air.

The alchemist drew in a sharp hiss of breath as the relatively cold air surrounded his dick, then breathed it out in a low moan as something far better, far more hot and wet coiled around it. Clutching at the bedroll beneath himself, his eyes were drawn downwards as he watched Cecil’s tongue curl out of his mouth and twine around his cock… and keep on curling out, far past the limits of any human tongue. Roughly a foot of it was lolling out to torment him and yet there still seemed to be plenty more nestled in his mouth. There was hardly anything natural about the whole situation, but Carlos found himself only able to thrust up into the deliciously wet cocoon the tongue formed around him, instincts taking over as the drug continued to pound through his veins with his overexcited libido.

As soon as Carlos opened his mouth to let his voice echo in pleasure around them, Cecil let his hand drift down to his own pants, shimmying them down just enough to expose his own dick, a green, wriggling thing with a purpling head. Even in his distracted state, the odd anatomy wasn’t lost on Carlos and, fighting through the haze in his mind, he managed to ask him about it.

“Y-your penis… It’s all… weird.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Cecil questioned as he retracted that long tongue just enough to speak, playfully twitching his cock for emphasis. “Well, there’s this glade deep in the woods and there are these _amazing_ vines there and… well, long story short, my dick is basically a plant now.” Shrugging to himself, he leaned in closer to the human’s own cock, mouth momentarily encasing and suckling on part of that delicate ridge separating head and shaft, proud of the shaky moan that his actions wrought. “But hey, that’s none of your business anyway. You’re just here for me to fuck however I please, so you just relax and turn off your curious little mind for me while I show you such delectable pleasures that your mortal realm could never have even hoped to offer.”

Whether due to that odd quality of his voice or how his mind was already swimming with distractions as-is, Carlos found himself only able to obey that command, forcing his mind to stop attempting to rationalize the fact that he was receiving a blowjob from a demon with a vine for a dick in a foreign realm and just focus on the sensations of it.

And, oh, there were definitely all sorts of sensations.

As soon as his mind had shoved the worries about all this away, the incubus went right back to work, forgoing using the tongue at the moment to instead just swallow down his dick. It was simply heaven being encased by that talented mouth, all warm, wet heat and those lips sucking around him in just the right way. Carlos moaned wantonly despite himself as the suction around him seemingly doubled, Cecil’s cheeks hollowing with the effort. His hands fell to his bedroll, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric as his hips thrust upwards, up into that addicting tightness of their own accord.

The sudden eagerness, meanwhile, only seemed to spur Cecil on further. He began to make lewd, borderline inhuman grunts and growls, sending vibrations through Carlos’ cock to pool in his lower abdomen along with the heat coiling there. While he was focused on giving pleasure, he also managed to indulge in it himself, letting one of his hands slide down his own front to wrap around his own dick, squeezing and stroking the wriggling organ in time with the alchemist’s thrusts into his mouth.

Carlos couldn’t handle the sight of the incubus eagerly sucking on his cock while jacking himself off for much longer before the sensations and the heat searing a home in his abdomen proved to be too much for him. He keened in ecstasy, back arching up almost painfully as he came into Cecil’s mouth. Through the waves of pleasure rocking his body, he dimly felt that same suction from before slurping down every last drop of semen he spurted out before he completely lost himself to the stupor of post-orgasmic bliss.

When he came to his senses, his whole body felt gelatinous and heavy, especially his eyelids which were drooping lower and lower by the second. They were steadily sliding down to obscure his view of the incubus still settled between his legs, splatters of cum streaked across his stomach. Before he could part his leaden lips to yell at the demon for all he had done to him, they fell shut over his eyes and the last thing he saw was Cecil, grinning up at him with a shark’s smile and licking his lips with that wonderfully awful tongue like a feral beast who had just caught sight of its new favorite treat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
